Acht Wochen
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Praktikantin ahoi! Folgt mir in die Untiefen der Hogwartschen Bibliothek, lasst euch verzaubern von abgestandenem Kaffee und tiefgründigen Gesprächen mit Irma Pince, Argus Filch und Mrs Norris. Erstklässler, beware! (Slightly fem-Slash [ococ])


Story: Praktikantin ahoi! Folgt mir in die Untiefen der Hogwartschen Bibliothek, lasst euch verzaubern von abgestandenem Kaffee und fiefgründigen Gesprächen mit Irma Pince, Argus Filch und Mrs Norris.  
Erstklässler, beware! (Slightly fem-Slash [oc/oc])  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts und die Insassen gehören JKR, Pia und Melissa mir, ebenso alle Schüler, deren Namen euch nichts sagen.  
Und natürlich habe ich nicht vor, mit dieser Story Geld zu verdienen. Wäre ja noch schöner :)

Dank und Widmung:   
Für und mit Dank an Sandra und Nicole,   
ohne Worte  
Für und mit Dank an Racine,  
ich glaube, du weißt warum  
Für und mit Dank an Maxine,  
für das erste Kapitel und das Betalesen :D

**_Acht Wochen  
  
_**

I Bahnhofsimpressionen

"Herd aus?"

"Jawoll..."

"Bügeleisen ohne Strom?"

"Ich habe kein Bügeleisen..."

"Umso besser... Schuluniform?"

"Du mich auch..."

"Was? Hier?"

"Melissa!"

"Mein Name, ja." 

"Komm jetzt in die Puschen, ich muss los."

Die junge Frau seufzte.  
"Na dann..." Sie stand von der Sessellehne auf und sah ihr Gegenüber skeptisch an.

Pia MacForlan erwiderte den Blick.  
"Was?"

Melissa Standish schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus, als würde sie verzweifelt versuchen, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
"Ob Hogwarts weiß, worauf es sich da einlässt?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Pias Gesicht.  
"Weißt du... ich glaube, ich werde versuchen, zu kooperieren... eher als zu meiner Schulzeit..."

Melissa hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
"Du hast... beinahe den ganzen Abschlussball ruiniert mit deiner Ansprache...", sagte sie, "Aber du meinst das ernst, richtig?"

Pia zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
"Ich habe irgendwie Lust auf das Praktikum.", erwiderte sie, "Die ganze Bibliothek für mich..."

" ...und Madam Pince...", fiel Melissa ein, "Wer weiß, was die da für schwarze Messen abhält."

Jetzt war es an Pia zu lachen.  
"Das sagt die Richtige, Gruftie...", erwiderte sie, "Aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht... trifft sich da mitten in der Nacht mit Filch, seiner Katze und Trelawney... und am nächsten Tag fehlt ein Erstklässler..."

Melissa schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.

"Egal..." Pia sah auf eine Uhr. "Los jetzt..."

~*~

Es war ein angenehmer Tag, um mit dem Londoner Underground zu fahren.  
Die Tageszeit war ideal. Die meisten Berufstätigen waren arbeiten, nur wenige Leute waren in der Stadt unterwegs. Schüler, die die letzten Ferientage genossen, Rentner und eine Gruppe Touristen, wohl aus Frankreich.

Die eine Station vom Russel Square zu King's Cross/St. Pancras blieben sie mit Pias Schrankkoffer bei einer Tür stehen und transportierten ihn dann - mehr oder weniger unauffällig mit einem Schwebezauber belegt - in der Station die Treppen hinauf in den Bahnhof.

Hier sah es mit der Geschäftigkeit schon anders aus.   
Reisende hetzten zwischen Gleisen, Imbissständen, Ticketschaltern und Telefonzellen hin und her.

Melissa und Pia organisierten einen Gepäckwagen, luden den Koffer darauf und schlängelten sich an den Gleisen lang durch die Haupthalle, bis zu einem unscheinbaren Gang, der nach links abzweigte und nach draußen führte. Nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatten, wandten sie sich nach links und betraten eine neue Halle.

"Schön." Pia brachte den Gepäckwagen neben einem Imbißstand mit Kaffee und Kuchen zum Stehen und sah hinüber zu den Gleisen 9 und 10.

"Lampenfieber?", fragte Melissa und sah sich um.

"Geringfügig.", antwortete Pia, konnte aber ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, "Ich war so froh, da wegzukommen..."

"Tja... ihr fühlt euch halt latent zueinander hingezogen.", sagte Melissa.

Pia sah ihre Freundin an und zog die Stirn in Falten.  
"Die Schule und ich...?", fragte sie.

Melissa grinste.  
"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich mich latent zu dir hingezogen fühle.", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Melissa zog die Lippen zusammen.  
"Nur latent?", fragte sie in schmollendem Ton.

Pia musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und hob Hände und Blick gen Himmel, dann griff sie nach dem Gepäckwagen.  
"Na komm, lass uns gehen."

Sie konnte Melissa hinter sich maulen hören, wusste aber, dass das alles nur Show war. Schließlich kannte sie sie gut genug. Sie lächelte und nahm Kurs auf die Barriere.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl wieder vor der guten alten roten Dampflock zu stehen. Einmal, weil es 2 Jahre her war, dass Pia sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und dann, weil sie erleichtert war, den Zug überhaupt zu sehen. Denn trotz der Versicherung Professor McGonagalls, dass der Zug auch für eine Person allein fahren würde, die nach Hogwarts musste, schien es doch ein wenig abwägig... all der Aufwand nur für eine Bibliothekspraktikantin 10 Tage vor Schuljahresbeginn.

"Hey... Pia."

Pia wandte sich Melissa zu.  
"Mh?"

"Von wegen du fährst allein..." Sie zeigte etwas weiter den Bahnsteig hinauf und Pia erstarrte, als sie die Gruppe von Leuten sah, die ihr bis eben völlig entgangen war.

"Die kommen erst jetzt?", fragte sie fast entsetzt, "Ich dachte... die wären schon 3, 4 Wochen vorher wieder in der Schule..."

"Offensichtlich nicht...", erwiderte Melissa, "Hey... da ist die gute Professor Sprout..." Sie reckte den Hals. "Und Snape... und das da muss der neue Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer sein. Direkt neben Snape. Ob der weiß, worauf er sich einlässt?"

Tatsächlich stand ein Großteil des Kollegiums auf dem Bahnsteig, die einzigen, die Pia so schnell nicht ausmachen konnte, waren die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall.   
"Na das kann ja heiter werden...", murmelte sie, "Warum steigen die nicht ein?"

"Keine Ahnung..." Melissa sah sich um. "Vielleicht warten die auf was. Du kannst ja als gutes Beispiel vorangehen..."

"Und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken?" Pia schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... nein... nein... Gott, ich will ein eigenes Abteil..."

Melissa lachte dunkel.  
"Vielleicht teilt sich Snape ja seins mit dir."

Pia zog scharf Luft ein.  
"Eher gehe ich zu Fuß..."

Melissa drehte sich zur Seite und fing unterdrückt an zu prusten, einen Moment hatte Pia die Befürchtung, sie würde anfangen, laut aufzulachen, aber sie fing sich recht schnell wieder.  
"Na nun komm.", sagte sie aufmunternd, "Entweder rein in den Zug oder fragen... rumstehen können wir hier nicht ewig, der Zug geht in 15 Minuten."

Pia seufzte und sah Melissa an.  
"Also schön..." Sie sah erneut zu der Gruppe der Lehrer. "Wen?"

Ein feines Lächeln erschien auf Melissas Lippen.  
"Hat sich soeben erledigt.", sagte sie leise, "Freundin Anna nimmt Kontakt auf."

Pia wandte den Blick wieder den Lehrern zu und sah, wie sich Professor Sprout aus der Gruppe löste und auf Melissa und sie zukam. Sie atmete tief durch.

"Miss Standish und Miss MacForlan.", sagte die Professorin, als sie sie erreichte, "Wenn das keine Überraschung ist. Was führt Sie hier her?" Sie betrachtete den Koffer. "Sie kommen mit nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie erstaunt. 

"Ich komme mit.", antwortete Pia, "Für ein Praktikum in der Schulbibliothek."

Professor Sprout sah sie an.  
"Tatsächlich...", sagte sie, "Und dafür kommen Sie nach Hogwarts? Brauchen Sie das als Nachweis für irgendetwas?"

Pia atmete ein.  
"Nicht direkt. Ich wollte sehen, ob das etwas für mich sein könnte.", antwortete sie, "Ein wenig Praxis, bevor ich mich in ein so langes Studium stürze, nur um dann hinterher festzustellen, dass ich mich falsch entschieden habe."

Professor Sprout lächelte leicht und nickte dann.  
"Wie lange werden Sie bleiben?"

"8 Wochen.", antwortete Pia, "Die sind zumindest geplant."

Das Lächeln der Professorin wurde etwas breiter.  
"Nun dann...", sagte sie leise, "wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." 

"Danke.", erwiderte Pia und lächelte.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und Professor Sprout sah sich um.  
"Der Zug wäre dann soweit." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. "Setzen Sie sich zu uns oder fahren Sie allein?"

Pia starrte sie einen Moment entgeistert an. Kurz sah sie sich vor ihrem inneren Augen in der Runde der Lehrer sitzen und Karten spielen.  
Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.  
"Ich... denke ich fahre allein." Sie lächelte schief.

"Das dachte ich mir." Professor Sprout lächelte. "Dann sehen wir uns in Hogwarts. Und Ihnen eine gute Heimreise, Miss Standish."

Melissa deutete eine leichte Verneigung an.  
"Danke und eine gute Reise." Sie lächelte umwerfend.

Die Professorin nickte und wandte sich dann wieder dem Kollegium zu. Die Lehrer begannen, ihre Sachen zu nehmen und in den Zug zu steigen.

"Schön...", sagte Melissa.

Pia wandte den Blick vom Zug ab und sah Melissa an.  
Sie lächelte.  
"Ja.", sagte sie, "Auf geht's." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Melissa zu und umarmte sie.

"Hachja...", machte Melissa und legte die Arme um Pia, "lass den Zug ganz."

Pia lächelte und löste sich.  
"Und du die Wohnung."

Melissa grinste. Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an Pias Wange, die kurz die Augen schloss und ihr Gesicht leicht an Melissas Hand lehnte.

Pia öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Melissa an, sie lächelte noch immer. Sie hätte sie einpacken und mitnehmen wollen...

Dann tat sie es Melissa gleich, hob eine Hand an ihr Gesicht und fuhr mit den Fingern hinab zu ihrem Hals.   
Melissa schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf kaum merklich zur Seite.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Pias Gesicht, als sie den fehlenden Schritt auf Melissa zuging und leicht die Lippen ihrer Freundin mit ihren berührte.   
Sie schloss die Augen, als Melissa den Kuss erwiderte und die Arme um sie legte.

_'Küssen setzt Glückshormone frei und ist überdies und dadurch lebensverlängernd.'  
_Pia legte eine Hand in Melissas Nacken, die andere in ihren Rücken und zog sie näher.

Einen langen Moment gestattete sie sich, einfach zu genießen, Melissas Nähe zu spüren und um den Kuss herum die Welt auszusperren. 

Dann aber löste sie sich, strich leicht über Melissas Wange und küsste ihre Stirn.

Sie seufzte.  
"Ich schreibe dir.", sagte sie leise.

"Na das will ich aber auch mal hoffen.", murrte Melissa, "Acht Wochen..." Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Pia hob die Augenbrauen.  
"So sentimental... geht's dir gut?", sagte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Melissa sah sie an und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
"Meine Freundin macht sich für 8 Wochen aus dem Staub... hey, ich habe ein _Recht_ darauf, sentimental zu sein!", knurrte sie.

"Natürlich.", sagte Pia, "Hast du... dann sei für mich mit sentimental, denn sonst fange ich hier gleich an zu heulen.", fügte sie in leisem Ton hinzu.

"Hey...", sagte Melissa sanft, "Wird schon." Sie lächelte aufmunternd.

Pia atmete ein und straffte die Schulten.  
"Sowieso." Sie legte erneut einen Schwebezauber über den Koffer und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Zug. "Komm gut heim.", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihn im Gang abgestellt hatte und selbst in der Tür stand.

"Und du gut an.", erwiderte Melissa. Sie trat auf die oberste Stufe der Zugtür und hauchte Pia auf Zehenspitzen einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann trat sie wieder zurück auf den Bahnsteig und Pia schloss die Tür.

Nicht ganz eine weitere Minute verging, dann setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.  
Pia sah noch kurz aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie Melissa den Bahnsteig verließ, dann ließ sie den Koffer wieder schweben und suchte sich das nächst beste freie Abteil.

------------

*test* Test... 1 2 3... Test, Test, Test... 4 5 6...  
Oh... ähm... Fortsetzung könnte noch ein bisschen dauern... *grinst schief*


End file.
